Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3284502-20150604033501
I got bored and made a GOT Hunger Games simulation. Here's how it goes: The Reaping District 1: The Starks: JON SNOW & SANSA STARK District 2: The Baratheons: JOFFREY BARATHEON & MYRCELLA BARATHEON District 3: The Lannisters: LANCEL LANNISTER & ROSAMUND LANNISTER District 4: The Arryns: ROBERT ARRYN & ALYS STONE District 5: The Tyrells: LORAS TYRELL & MARGAERY TYRELL District 6: The Targaryens: VISERYS TARGARYEN & DAENERYS TARGARYEN District 7: The Martells: QUENTYN MARTELL & ARIANNE MARTELL District 8: The Greyjoys: THEON GREYJOY & ASHA GREYJOY District 9: The Tullys: WALDER FREY JR & ROSLIN FREY District 10: The Dothraki: DROGO & JHIQUI District 11: The Wildlings: YGRITTE & VARAMYR District 12: Sellswords: BRONN & MERIS The Bloodbath As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. - Joffrey, Varamyr, Roslin, Asha, Robert, Sansa, Myrcella, and Drogo run away from the Cornucopia - Walder bashes Meris' head against a rock several times - Jon and Theon fight for a bag. Jon gives up and retreats. - Rosamund runs away from the Cornucopia - Alys takes a handful of throwing knives - Loras spears Ygritte in the abdomen - Daenerys finds a canteen full of water - Lancel rips a mace out of Bronn's hands - Margaery and Arianne grab shields leaning on the Cornucopia - Jhiqui snatches a pair of sais - Quentyn grabs a sword - Viserys grabs a backpack and retreats Day 1 - Myrcella steals from Daenerys while she isn't looking - Robert makes a wooden spear - Drogo questions his sanity - Theon tends to Varamyr's wounds - Asha sets an explosive off, killing Jhiqui, Rosamund, and Walder Jr. - Margaery tends to Lancel's wounds - Sansa is pricked by thorns while picking berries - Roslin runs away from Loras - Alys questions her sanity - Bronn scares Joffrey off - Arianne tries to spear fish with a trident - Viserys scares Quentyn off - Jon receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor DEATH TOLL: Meris, Ygritte, Jhiqui, Rosamund, Walder Jr. Night 1 - Drogo climbs a tree to rest - Arianne lets Robert into her shelter - Roslin shoots a poisonous blowdart into Sansa's neck, slowly killing her - Theon, Daenerys, and Varamyr sleep in shifts - Jon is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth - Margaery defeats Bronn in a fight, but spares his life - Asha begs Alys to kill her. She refuses, keeping Asha alive. - Joffrey cries himself to sleep - Lancel loses sight of where he is - Loras climbs a tree to rest - Viserys goes to sleep - Myrcella thinks about home - Quentyn falls into a frozen lake and drowns Day 2 - Robert dies trying to escape the arena - Daenerys shoots a poisonous blowdart into Viserys' neck, slowly killing him - Alys stalks Roslin - Jon attacks Myrcella, but she manages to escape - Arianne dies from hunger - Drogo chases Joffrey - Asha collects fruit from a tree - Varamyr chases Loras - Theon explores the arena - Bronn defeats Margaery in a fight, but spares her life - Lancel injures himself DEATH TOLL: Sansa, Quentyn, Robert, Viserys, Arianne Night 2 - Theon convinces Roslin to snuggle with him - Bronn cooks his food before putting his fire out - Loras and Joffrey huddle for warmth - Drogo tries to treat his infection (....) - Alys cooks her food before putting her fire out - Jon accidentally steps on a landmine - Lancel climbs a tree to rest - Varamyr stays awake all night - Margaery tends to Daenerys' wounds - Asha looks at the night sky - Myrcella cries herself to sleep Day 3 - Loras and Theon work together for the day - Daenerys shoots a poisonous blowdart into Lancel's neck, slowly killing him - Alys and Bronn split up to search for resources - Drogo searches for a water source - Joffrey repeatedly stabs Varamyr to death with sais - Asha makes a slingshot - Myrcella collects fruit from a tree - Margaery discovers a river - Roslin discovers a river DEATH TOLL: JON, LANCEL, VARAMYR Night 3 - Margaery is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth - Asha, Roslin, Alys, and Drogo sleep in shifts - Loras and Daenerys sleep in shifts - Joffrey cries himself to sleep - Theon kills Myrcella as she tries to run - Bronn sees a fire, but stays hidden Day 4 - Bronn picks flowers - Asha fishes - Alys severely injures Daenerys, but puts her out of her misery - Theon and Drogo split up to search for resources - Roslin silently snaps Loras' neck - Joffrey dies from hypothermia - Margaery injures herself DEATH TOLL: Myrcella, Daenerys, Loras, Joffrey Night 4 - Asha begs Margaery to kill her. She refuses, keeping Asha alive - Alys tends to Drogo's wounds - Roslin thinks about winning - Bronn and Theon sleep in shifts The Feast The Cornucopia replenishes with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes families - Asha and Theon fight Roslin and Drogo. Asha and Theon survive - Margaery decides not to go to the feast - Alys severely injures Bronn, and leaves him to die Day 5 - Theon is pricked by thorns while picking berries - Asha and Alys work together for the day - Margaery receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor DEATH TOLL: Roslin, Drogo, Bronn Night 5 - Alys tends to Theon's wounds - Margaery defeats Asha in a fight, but spares her life Day 6 - Alys receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor - Theon travels to higher ground - Margaery receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor - Asha travels to higher ground DEATH TOLL: None Night 6 - Asha thinks about home - Theon looks at the night sky - Margaery and Alys hold hands Day 7 - Theon receives clean water from an unknown sponsor - Alys stalks Asha - Margaery explores the arena Arena Event Monkey mutts fill the arena - Margaery uses Theon as a human shield from the monkey mutts - Asha survives - Alys dies from internal bleeding caused by a monkey mutt DEATH TOLL: Theon, Alys Night 7 - Margaery severely slices Asha with a sword WINNER: MARGAERY FROM DISTRICT 5 Placements: 24) Meris 23) Ygritte 22) Jhiqui 21) Rosamund 20) Walder Jr. 19) Sansa 18) Quentyn 17) Robert 16) Viserys 15) Arianne 14) Jon 13) Lancel 12) Varamyr 11) Myrcella 10) Daenerys 9) Loras 8) Joffrey 7) Roslin 6) Drogo 5) Bronn 4) Theon 3) Alys 2) Asha 1) Margaery Summary Bloodbath - Walder bashes Meris' head against a rock several times. Loras spears Ygritte in the abdomen. Day 1 - Asha sets an explosive off, killing Jhiqui, Rosamund, and Walder Night 1 - Roslin shoots a poisonous dart into Sansa's neck, slowly killing her. Quentyn falls into a frozen lake and drowns. Day 2 - Robert dies trying to escape the arena. Daenerys shoots a poisonous dart into Viserys' neck, slowly killing him. Arianne dies from hunger. Night 2 - Jon accidentally steps on a landmine. Day 3 - Daenerys shoots a poisonous blow dart into Lancel's neck, slowly killing him. Joffrey repeatedly stabs Varamyr to death with sais. Night 3 - Theon kills Myrcella as she tries to run. Day 4 - Alys severely injures Daenerys, but puts her out of her misery. Roslin silently snaps Loras' neck. Joffrey dies from hypothermia. Night 4 - No deaths occured. Day 5 - Asha and Theon fight Roslin and Drogo. Asha and Theon survive. Alys severely injures Bronn and leaves him to die. Day 5 - No deaths occur. Night 5 - No deaths occur. Day 6 - No deaths occur. Night 6 - No deaths occur. Day 7 - No deaths occur. Arena Event - Monkey mutts fill the arena. Margaery uses Theon as a human shield from the monkey mutts. Alys dies from internal bleeding caused by a monkey mutt. Night 7 - Margaery severely slices Asha with a sword. The winner is Margaery from District 5! Statistics Tribute Placements: 24) Meris 23) Ygritte 22) Jhiqui 21) Rosamund 20) Walder 19) Sansa 18) Quentyn 17) Robert 16) Viserys 15) Arianne 14) Jon 13) Lancel 12) Varamyr 11) Myrcella 10) Daenerys 9) Loras 8) Joffrey 7) Roslin 6) Drogo 5) Bronn 4) Theon 3) Alys 2) Asha 1) Margaery District Placements: 12) District 7 11) District 1 10) District 3 9) District 11 8) District 6 7) District 2 6) District 9 5) District 10 4) District 12 3) District 4 2) District 8 1) District 5 Kills Made: Walder (1), Loras (1), Joffrey (1), Daenerys (2), Roslin (2), Alys (2), Margaery (2), Theon (3), Asha (5) This was fun. If anybody has a hunger games they'd like to see, just tell me the characters and I'll make it. And may the odds be ever in their favour!